bojackhorsemanfandomcom-20200223-history
Princess Carolyn
Princess Carolyn is an anthropomorphic pink Persian cat and one of the main characters throughout the BoJack Horseman series. She is BoJack Horseman's ex-girlfriend and former agent. She worked as a talent agent for Vigor before leaving and starting her own agency, VIM, which she eventually had to close, but reopened as a management company. Design Princess Carolyn has pink fur, with a curl of pink hair on her head. She has green eyes with bags under them, and long black whiskers. According to model sheets she is only 5'0 tall in heels, making her one of the shortest characters. She wears a knee-length teal green dress with a yellow fish pattern on it and a grey belt around the waist, with a yellow sweater, a yellow necklace with a yellow pendant with a red dot in the middle, and red high heels. In 2007, she wore a blue and white striped short-sleeved shirt, a light wash denim mini skirt with a yellow circle belt buckle, a cropped brown button down jacket, and pink fur-lined Ugg boots with white pom-poms dangling from them, along with a white fedora with a blue and white horizontal striped ribbon on the brim outdoors. In the mid - late 90s, after she started working for Marv at Vigor, she had a "Rachel" style hairdo. She wore a yellow vest over a sleeveless black top, a green skirt with a white and yellow plaid design, and black heeled shoes. As a teenager in the early 90s, she didn’t have bags under her eyes, her eyebrows were a little thicker (which may be makeup), and her hair was in a styled back fashion. She wore a cropped magenta pink sweater, high waisted, knee length, light blue jean shorts with a black belt, white sneakers, and her necklace, which her mother gave to her before she left for California. History Background Princess Carolyn was the runt in a litter of twelve and was born in 1974. She was born and raised in Eden, North Carolina. Her mother, Cutie Cutie Cupcake, was a live-in maid for the Wallace family, a wealthy Italian family in the answering machine tape business, and she and her children stayed in a room above their garage. However, as Princess Carolyn got older, she would often have to do most of the work herself, as Cutie Cutie was an irresponsible alcoholic and was usually too drunk to do any work. Her father was separated from Cutie. Princess Carolyn loved old movies as a little girl, and the only VHS tape her family owned was The Amelia Earhart Story. She loved this movie so much she knew the dialogue by heart. This movie, along with having to cover for her drunk mother, gave Princess Carolyn her workaholic personality, along with her persistent attitude and the belief you must work and try hard to get what you want. As a teenager, she befriended the Wallace's teen son, Cooper Thomas Rodger Wallace III, and the two kiss one day after Cooper becomes the quarterback for his football team after Princess Carolyn encouraged him to try out. That same night, she and her mother got in a fight about Cooper and Princess Carolyn wanting to go to California for college. Cutie warned Princess Carolyn to not aim too high for your dreams and berated her for wanting to leave her. Princess Carolyn accidentally gets pregnant by Cooper, to her dismay, believing her life is over. Her mother reassured her the family will now support them for the rest of their lives after she marries Cooper. She then gives her daughter her necklace, telling her it came from the old country, and that when she looks at it she should remember she came from a line of strong women who can take a licking and keep on ticking. She meets with Cooper and his father later that night and he tells her the same. However, Princess Carolyn miscarries, ruining this plan. As Princess Carolyn sobs over this, her mother reveals to her she got accepted into UCLA. As Princess Carolyn and her mother said goodbye to each other at the airport, her mother at the last minute begged her daughter to stay home for another year, but Princess Carolyn refuses, devastating her mother. Princess Carolyn started at Vigor Talent as an intern for BoJack's agent, Marv in 1993. She eventually became his secretary/assistant, and in 2007, Marv quit and gave Princess Carolyn his position, making her BoJack's agent, whom she started an on again off again relationship with at the time. She broke up with BoJack after becoming his agent, because she wanted to have a family before she was 40 and didn’t want to spend the next seven years She rose to be one of Vigor's top agents through her dogged pursuit of new talent, a large network of personal connections to other agents, and skill for being in the right place at the right time. She also has a lot of nieces and nephews. She attended a niece’s wedding in ''Chickens''. Her father passed away sometime before 2007-2014. Her mother also died sometime before 2014, which was the last time Princess Carolyn went back to Eden until 2018. 'Season 1' In Season 1 she is introduced as BoJack’s agent and on again off again relationship (typically a sexual and romantic one) with BoJack, stating she’s able to separate her work life from her personal life. She is usually seen calling BoJack from her office, typically when he does something stupid, and attempts to help him fix the situation. In ''Prickly-Muffin'' it is learned she has a rival named Vanessa Gekko. After hearing Sarah Lynn fired her agent, Princess Carolyn goes to BoJack’s house, where Sarah Lynn is staying and is throwing wild parties as she does so, and subtly tries to get her to be her client while dressing and trying to act young and cool. However, she apparently inadvertently made Sarah Lynn want to ask Vanessa to be her agent, and Sarah Lynn thanks her for it. Despite this, Princess Carolyn apparently planned this, as she tells her assistant to get the word around that Andrew Garfield’s ex, Sarah Lynn, was meeting with Vanessa Gecko, who is also his agent, and to get her a meeting with him. She also signs Todd Chavez as her client in ''Zoës and Zeldas'', and assists him with his David Boreanaz scheme in ''Live Fast, Diane Nguyen'', although she abandons him when the cops arrive. ''Say Anything'' gives Princess Carolyn more focus. She gives BoJack a pep talk after he goes on a week-long bender due to his dismay over Diane's engagement to Mr. Peanutbutter, and books him to shoot a commercial for Guten Bourbon. Things are coming together for Princess Carolyn's upcoming Eva Braun movie project until her agency Vigor merges with rival agency FME. Her longtime rival from FME, Vanessa Gekko, begins to share Princess Carolyn's work space due to the sloppy merger, and also begins to take over Princess Carolyn's Eva Braun project and her clients. She is further hindered by BoJack abandoning his commercial shoot and coming to fawn after her, to which Princess Carolyn points out he does so every time something bad happens to him. However, she finally relents to a date with BoJack after much pestering, to pursue happiness by going on a date with him. The two enjoy their date but simultaneously get a phone call. Princess Carolyn is called by Vanessa Gekko, telling her that Cate Blanchett, who was previously Princess Carolyn's client, has switched to become Vanessa's client. Dismayed, Princess Carolyn decides to commit to pursuing happiness with BoJack to take her mind off of her career. BoJack, meanwhile, is called by Herb Kazzaz, who is responding to BoJack's voicemail from the episode Live Fast, Diane Nguyen. Herb scathingly tells BoJack to visit him at his home in Malibu if BoJack has anything to say to him. The call sobers up BoJack, and he admits to Princess Carolyn that she was right earlier when she said they don't love each other, and that they're just lonely and trying to hate themselves less. Princess Carolyn gathers herself after that evening, swearing to become a "heartless, hard career gal." She is called on the way to work by BoJack, who tells her he is on his way to visit Herb, and wishes to get work when he returns. At first, she dismisses him, saying he is not her client anymore, but begins to find him work after finding out Vanessa coldly shredded his contract to drop him. Princess Carolyn's persistence pays off in the end when she wins back the Eva Braun project from Vanessa, and maneuvers a position for BoJack to star in a new movie project based on the events of the stolen Hollywood "D" from the episode ''Our A-Story is a "D" Story''. When she calls BoJack to tell him of the news later that evening, BoJack simply tells her he doesn't care and that nothing matters before hanging up on her. Princess Carolyn then dismisses her assistant Laura from work. When asked by Laura if she was heading out soon, Princess Carolyn simply asks back "Where else would I go?" She stares out at the city alone, as realizes she has sacrificed many of her dreams pursuing BoJack who she finds is unattainable to her personally, and he just takes what she does for him for granted. Her phone alarm reminds her it is her fortieth birthday. In ''Horse Majeure'','' BoJack gathers her and Todd to formulate a plan to stop Diane's wedding. Princess Carolyn refuses, and begins flirting with Vincent Adultman to both spite and ignore BoJack, who is the only one who believes that Vincent is three little kids stacked on top of each other in a trench coat, although when he points this out he is passed as just being jealous. She attends Diane and Mr. Peanutbutter's wedding and the Golden Globes and BoJack's after party in ''Late''r with Vincent. In [[Later|''Later]], she convinces Lenny Turteltaub to produce the Secretariat film, as BoJack decides he finally wants to do it due to his book's success and the rising fame that came with it, and hires Diane as a character consultant for the film, as she wrote a book on Secretariat and the job will be very easy. She also goes through a rough patch with Vincent, as he works a full time job at the business factory, and when he gets home he just wants to unwind by watching R-rated movies. She then has an argument with Vincent over him only talking about and wanting to do "business" and "adult things" all the time, leaving herself to think she’s not ready for an adult relationship yet, and she breaks up with Vincent. However, he reconciles with her at Mr. Peanutbutter's launch party for Smoodies, telling her that he had an attitude problem, but he then took a time out and realized it takes a big man to tell the truth, and the truth is that he loves her. She forgives him and the two plan to go to Hawaii together. 'Season 2' In [[Season 2|'Season 2']], she begins to interact with her coworker Rutabaga Rabitowitz, who’s office is directly below hers. The two typically talk about their clients, while Rutabaga complains about his marriage and the things his wife, Katie, makes him do. In ''Still Broken'', she attends Herb Kazzaz's funeral in an attempt to schmooze with the other celebrities there. However, after Henry Winkler turns down some, and then vents to her about people using funerals for business opportunities, she ends up having to lie about how she knew Herb, and with coaxing from Mr. Peanutbutter has to lie about how they did charity work together. As a result, she is given the responsibility to spread Herb's ashes, which she neglects throughout the rest of the season, as the urn is seen in the back of her car and later in her office. In ''After the Party'', Princess Carolyn notices a boy crossing the street with his mother that looks just like Vincent. She angrily believes Vincent has a secret family. Later, the boy, named Kevin, stops by her apartment and claims to be Vincent's son. While he steps into the bathroom, Vincent shows up at her apartment as well. After a few interactions with "both" of them, while the two are never seen together, Princess Carolyn realizes that she was looking for something when they met and wanted to believe their relationship was it. She says that believing something to be real isn’t the same as it being real and their relationship isn’t, and she breaks up with Vincent. She is shown to be under appreciated at work in ''Higher Love'', as her boss Mr. Witherspoon berates her for showing up late and missing the opportunity to snag the now late agent Ronnie Bonito's clients. The only client no one wanted was Mr. Peanutbutter. However, Rutabaga helps Princess Carolyn and tells her Ronnie had another client no one knew about: author J.D. Salinger, who faked his death and now owns a bike shop. She finds Salinger and convinces him to be her client, and he pitches his idea for a game show to Wanda for MSNBSea: [[Hollywoo Stars and Celebrities: What Do They Know? Do They Know Things?? Let's Find Out!|H''ollywoo Stars and Celebrities: What Do They Know? Do They Know Things?? Let's Find Out!]]. She green lights the show and casts Mr. Peanutbutter as the host as his big comeback role. Despite two big successes in one day, Princess Carolyn receives no praise whatsoever from her boss nor coworkers, as once again her actions go completely unnoticed. She confides in Rutabaga over her frustrations. He then gives her the movie star speech which he offered to give her earlier - The is the part of the movie where the world turns its back on her and she gets her heart broken, but this part of the movie has to happen in order for her to deserve her happy ending. The speech appears to give Princess Carolyn some hope. Rutabaga then reveals to her he think he and his wife Katie are getting a divorce. In ''The Sho''t, Rutabaga offers Princess Carolyn to leave Vigor with him and start their own agency. Princess Carolyn is reluctant, as she’s worked at Vigor for twenty years - she even still waters their plants- and things have been "crazy" for her. Rutabaga gives her time to think about it, but he says if she's not interested he'll just go ask Vanessa Gecko to do it with him. Princess Carolyn is dragged into BoJack's plan to break into the Nixon Library to film a cut but crucial scene for Secretariat with Kelsey. She, Todd, Allen the cable repair guy, and Character Actress Margo Martindale break into the art store down the street to create a diversion. While Margo Martindale gets into a shooting spree with the police, Princess Carolyn is distracted by a calm, serene painting of a cabin in the woods. After imagining living a calm life in the paining, with Vanessa Gecko as her servant, and after becoming bored with it, she learns that if she wanted a simple life she’d have a simple life. The next day, she accepts Rutabaga's offer before she kisses him in the elevator, starting their romantic/sexual relationship. Rutabaga purchases the property for their new agency in [[Yes And|''Yes And]],'' and he tells Princess Carolyn that it’ll be ready in June, giving them two months to move out of Vigor - and he had to register their new corporation in her name because of his divorce, to her surprise, but he promises it’s only temporary. Mr. Peanutbutter interrupts them and Princess Carolyn tells him about how they are leaving Vigor and starting their own agency. She asks if he'd go with them to the new agency and Mr. Peanutbutter says he's in. Earlier in the episode, she asks BoJack if she left Vigor would he follow her to a new agency, and he agreed. In [[Out to Sea|''Out to Sea]], Princess Carolyn visits BoJack and chastises him for not being able to contact him for two months (as he ran away to New Mexico during that time), and she tells him she did what he told her and gave his Horsin' Around residuals to an orphanage- in fact he had enough money to build a brand new orphanage, and the two of them go to the opening. Later, Princess Carolyn and Rutabega go visit the location where they're going to open their agency. Just when Princess Carolyn believes everything is perfect, Rutabaga's wife texts him, and Princess Carolyn learns that they are trying to work things out even though she and he have been sleeping together for the past three months. Rutabaga tells her that nothing has to change because he is definitely gonna divorce her. Princess Carolyn hires Diane, who was in a slump and had been sleeping on BoJack’s deck for two months, as a celebrity Tweet ghost writer. When Diane asks her her why she’s helping her, Princess Carolyn says that it's because her life is a mess right now so she compulsively takes care of other people because she doesn't know how to help herself. As Princess Carolyn and Rutabaga leave Vigor forever, Rutabaga tries to kiss Princess Carolyn in the elevator, but she tells him that she doesn't want to do that anymore. Rutabaga tells her she’s a single woman in her 40s, so she shouldn’t be picky and probably won’t find another guy like him, and if she keeps holding out for something better she’s gonna be alone for a long time. Princess Carolyn says with realization she’s not afraid of being alone, and she refuses to let Rutabaga with her, as she’s the owner of the company. 'Season 3' In Season 3, Princess Carolyn is running VIM on her own, and she has a new assistant, Judah Mannowdog. However, she quickly begins to struggle with her new leadership role - she is flustered with keeping track of clients, calls, and meetings she has to make, as seen when she’s late to a conference call with BoJack and Ana and J.D. Salinger and Pinky Penguin respectively, much to the annoyance of both groups. J.D. Salinger drops her as his agent, believing her to be unprofessional, to Princess Carolyn’s dismay, and before that he decided to cancel his show ''Hollywoo Stars and Celebrities: What Do They Know? Do They Know Things?? Let's Find Out''!, leaving Mr. Peanutbutter out of a job. Judah tells a stressed Princess Carolyn that he'll take up more responsibility, but that they need to focus on the clients that they already have, which Princess Carolyn thinks is a great idea. She then calls Mr. Peanutbutter and asks him what he's going to do now that his show was canceled. He says that he was planning to take time off, but Princess Carolyn tells him to come up with new ideas and go get the money. Mr. Peanutbutter takes her advice and reopens PB' Livin. In ''BoJack Kills'', she helps out Mr. Peanutbutter and Todd after they get sprayed by a skunk. In ''Love And/Or Marriage'', Princess Carolyn gets the night off, and she jokingly tells Judah to get her three dates for the evening, as she doesn't know when her next night off will be. Judah, who admits he’s bad at detecting jokes, actually gets her three dates, One at 7:00, one at 8:30, and one at 10:00. She asks him to reschedule two of them because she was joking, but he says it's going to be a really long time until she gets another day off, so she reluctantly decides to go along with it. Her first date is a total bore and only talks about his job in auto glass, her second date, who is an albino rhinoceros, starts well until he until he tells her she’s too old to have kids. When she angrily questions how he knows that, he tells her he’s a gynecologist. Princess Carolyn is about ready to give up when, her next date arrives - a mouse named Ralph. They laugh at the irony, and when Princess Carolyn is about to leave, Ralph offers to take her to another restaurant that does a great cheese plate, and she agrees. The two have a great time together, and laugh as they walk together to her car. However, Princess Carolyn doesn’t know when she’ll be able to see him again, as running VIM doesn’t give her a lot of nights off. He accepts, but still gives her his number, saying whenever she is free to give him a call, and kisses her on the cheek. Princess Carolyn arrives at her office to find Judah there working. He tells her he prepared their agreement, and he filled out the holiday cards with personal sayings, all she has to do is sign her name. Princess Carolyn sits down to fill out the cards, and she notices a card addressed to Judah saying how she appreciates him. In ''Brrap Brrap Pew Pew'''' Diane, who recently discovered she’s pregnant and is getting an abortion, accidentally tweets out as pop star Sextina Aquafina "I’m getting an abortion". Princess Carolyn tells Diane at her office the next day that VIM is hanging by a thread and clients like Sextina are all that’s keeping it afloat. Sextina arrives and wants to fire Diane, but after Diane discovers Sextina is trending and getting support from celebrities and social media outlets for her bravery, Sextina decides to go along with the lie, and Princess Carolyn supports her. After she releases a raunchy song and video and announces she’ll have her abortion live on pay-per view TV, which she and Princess Carolyn tell Diane they’ll fake and pre-record and edit to look like it’s live, Diane decides the whole thing has gone too far. Princess Carolyn angrily tells her it’s what Sextina wants and to stop making the whole situation about herself. She says she’s tired of her creating problems and sarcastically pities her for having a husband and being able to have children (two things we’ve seen her struggle to get or learn might not be possible at her age). Sextina figure the conversation isn’t about her anymore and begins to leave. Princess Carolyn and Diane later watch Sextina's "abortion" on television at the former's apartment. The two are surprised at how tasteful an informative it actually was. Princess Carolyn asks Diane how she's feeling, and she says she feels shitty but that she's glad she did it. However, she felt old when she did it, because all the other women there were teenagers and women in their early 20s, and she should feel ready to have kids, but Princess Carolyn cuts her off and sternly tells her she shouldn’t have to explain anything to anyone. Princess Carolyn gets a call from Sextina who tells them that she's been having a lot of sex, as dolphins have sex for pleasure, and she just found out she got pregnant for real, and she thinks she wants to keep it. However, this will confuse her fans as they just saw her get an abortion. Princess Carolyn tells her to meet them at her office in twenty minutes. She and Diane then come up with a perfect plan to hide Sextina's pregnancy - they’ll film a bunch of videos right now and release them over the coarse of a year to keep her relevant, in the meantime Sextina can go to a farm where celebrities disappear before she starts showing, and when she returns she can say she adopted her baby. In [[Stop the Presses|''Stop the Presses]], she is present at the meeting with BoJack, Ana, Lenny, and Diane for Secretariat's "For Your Consideration" ads. 'Season 4' 'Season 5' Relationships * Rutabaga Rabitowitz (ex-boyfriend/ex-partner) * BoJack Horseman (ex-boyfriend/former client/Friend) * Ralph Stilton (ex-boyfriend) * Diane Nguyen (former employee/Friend) * Mr. Peanutbutter (client/friend) * Todd Chavez (supporter/presumably friend/client) Personality Princess Carolyn is the earnest, clever, hard-working agent. She often finds herself forced to choose between prioritizing her career and her relationships. She almost compulsively starts relationships with men without much foresight, which often leads to complications in her relationships. BoJack notes that she does this because she is lonely. Princess Carolyn takes pride in her work a nd loves her career as a talent agent despite its frustrations. She claims to separate her personal life from her professional life, but she is shown to have at least a little difficulty in doing so when she tries to pep talk herself into staying career motivated after BoJack breaks up with her because his constant intrusion into her work and personal lives makes it difficult for her to separate the two from each other. Princess Carolyn shows a pretty no-nonsense attitude towards BoJack and does not put up with his crap and often calls him out on his mistakes, seeing as the two of them seem to share a long history and have known each other a good while (romantically and professionally both). As a result of their long history, she can also see the good qualities in BoJack such as his love of art and his potential to be a decent person if he puts his mind to it. Princess Carolyn admits that she compulsively takes care of others, despite her own life being "a mess", and it is shown she gains satisfaction, pride, and a sense of purpose from helping others and fixing their problems. She believes she can fix anything with hard work and “always lands on her feet", she aims to turn her problems into happy endings, and as such tries to meet problems with optimism and avoids help from others when it comes to her personal problems, as she wants to be seen as "easy" and doesn’t want to show her weakness, insecurities, or vulnerabilities due to her reputation of being able to do anything. Despite saying that she wants a "quiet life", she actually loves the excitement of her career-oriented life as a talent agent and wouldn't trade it for anything, despite the stress. When she is seen looking at a beautiful painting of a cottage in a museum and she has a fantasy she is living inside the painting and Vanessa Gekko is her maid in the fantasy world, she quickly grows bored and realizes an idealistic, quiet country life is simply not for her due to her competitive nature. She also has a strong desire for children and a family of her own as indicated in [[Season 4|'Season 4']], where for the first half of it she tries to get pregnant, and by her fictional great, great, great granddaughter Ruthie. Episode Appearances Being one of the five main characters, Princess Carolyn has appeared in every episode except: *''Fish Out Of Water'' *''Stop the Presses'' *''The Old Sugarman Place'' *''Time's Arrow'' Trivia * She has had five miscarriages throughout her life. * Like BoJack, Princess Carolyn also hates honeydew, calling it “garbage fruit” in One Trick Pony. * Princess Carolyn seems to love cat related media, as shown by her many posters in her apartment and her "Cats" ringtone. Inexplicably, she also has a poster for the Arnold Schwarzenegger movie "Junior," which has never been brought up. * Despite being promoted from intern to secretary to agent at the agency, she continued to water the plants. ** She tries to get pregnant in Season 4 with Ralph Stilton, but is unable to, she suffers a miscarriage and breaks up with him. *** BoJack suggests adopting. *** Despite wanting to have children she still would keep up her busy, career oriented life as she finds peace and quiet a bore. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Cats Category:Main characters Category:Animals Category:Alive Category:Carolyn Family